The primary objective of this Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career-Development Award is to allow Meredith R. Golomb (the candidate) to develop the skills necessary to become an independent investigator in perinatal stroke research. Dr. Golomb has completed fellowships in child neurology and pediatric stroke, as well as a Masters of Science degree in Clinical Epidemiology. She wrote her MSc thesis on walking after perinatal stroke. She is an Assistant Professor at Indiana University (IU) School of Medicine, which, with its affiliated 4 hospitals, is the largest provider of tertiary pediatric care in Indiana. Dr. Golomb will take advanced classes in biostatistics, study design, and research ethics though IU's Clinical Investigator Training Program, which is funded though an NIH K30 grant, and work with investigators at the Regenstrief Institute for Health Care, which houses one of the oldest and most complete electronic medical records systems in the country. Dr. Golomb plans to describe the clinical characteristics and the motor, cognitive, and epilepsy outcomes in a retrospective cohort of all children with perinatal arterial ischemic stroke or sinovenous thrombosis seen at the IU-affiliated hospitals over the past 10 years, and to initiate a prospective cohort study documenting patient-oriented outcomes in more detail. She plans to use logistic regression modeling and Cox proportional hazards models to assess clinical characteristics as predictors of cognitive, motor, and epilepsy outcomes. The long-term goal of this study is to lay the foundation for future clinical trials of interventions designed to improve the outcomes of these children. During the last year of the study, she plans to apply for an R01 grant to set up a pilot clinical trial. [unreadable] [unreadable]